Bubbles/Transcript
Captain Feathersword: Whoa-ho! Ahoy there, me hearties, and welcome to Network Wiggles. (Looks at the blue door) In just three seconds time, the Wiggles will be coming through this blue door right here. One... two... three! (The Wiggles came through the blue door and they introduced themselves as they ran.) Anthony: Hi! I'm Anthony! Murray: I'm Murray! Jeff: I'm Jeff! Greg: I'm Greg! (Captain closes the blue door) Captain Feathersword: That went well, didn't it? Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Whoa! (He chases after them but trips as he began to run) (Shot transition to Greg asked Captain Feathersword could have a dance with Dorothy) Greg: Captain Feathersword, what are you doing? Captain Feathersword: Ooh! I'm putting my arms up in the air from side to side, Greg. Greg: And the next thing we do is sing, "Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp." Captain Feathersword: Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp. Greg: Let's all do the Romp-Bomp-a-Stomp! Captain Feathersword: Yeah! (Shot transition to the Song:Romp Bomp A Stomp scene where The Wiggles & their kids are teaching Dorothy how to do her favorite dance) Dorothy: Come on, everybody, dance. Greg: (singing) Well, you push your arms up in the air from side to side Dorothy: (giggles) Greg: (singing) Then the next thing we do is sing Romp Bomp A Chomp (Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp) Greg: (singing) Then you stamp your feet and we're doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp Dorothy: Come on, everybody. Greg: (singing) Romp Bomp A Stomp (Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Romp Bomp A Stomp) Greg: (singing) Romp Bomp A Chomp (Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Romp Bomp A Chomp) Dorothy: This is fun. Greg: (singing) Romp Bomp A Stomp (Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Romp Bomp A Stomp) Dorothy: (giggles) Greg: (singing) Romp Bomp A Chomp (Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Romp Bomp A Chomp) Greg: (singing) Well, it's Dorothy's dance and we're doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp Dorothy: Keep dancing. Greg: (singing) Well, you push your arms up in the air from side to side Dorothy: (giggles) Greg: (singing) Then the next thing we do is sing Romp Bomp A Chomp (Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp) Greg: (singing) Then you stamp your feet and we're doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp Dorothy: Come on, everybody. Greg: (singing) Romp Bomp A Stomp (Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Romp Bomp A Stomp) Dorothy: (giggles) Greg: (singing) Romp Bomp A Chomp (Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Romp Bomp A Chomp) Dorothy: This is fun. Greg: (singing) Romp Bomp A Stomp (Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Romp Bomp A Stomp) Greg: (singing) Romp Bomp A Chomp (Murray, Anthony and Jeff: (singing) Romp Bomp A Chomp) Dorothy: Let's dance. Greg: (singing) Yes, it's Dorothy's dance and we're doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp Dorothy: (giggles) (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background then it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy at Willoughby Preschool) (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to the Song: Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! A scene where Joseph & Dominic are holding a slate) Joseph & Dominic: Welcome to Network Wiggles (children singing) Go, go, go, go, go, go Wiggles: (singing) Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Greg: (singing) Welcome to our TV Show Wiggles: (singing) Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Dorothy: Everybody, let's go Wiggles: (singing) Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Greg: (singing) Welcome to our TV Show Wiggles: (singing) Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Dorothy: Everybody, let's go Greg: (singing) Captain Feathersword has joined the show Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there Greg: (singing) He loves to pirate dance Captain Feathersword: Oh ho I love to pirate dance Greg: (singing) Let's get together with everyone (with The Other Wiggles singing) And go go go Wiggles: (singing) Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Greg: (singing) Welcome to our TV Show Captain Feathersword: Whoa-ho! Wiggles: (singing) Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Dorothy: Everybody, let's go Captain Feathersword: Hoo-hoo-hoo! Wow! Look at all those lights Hoo-hoo! And they're all shining on me Whoa-ho! Hey I'm on TV, who ho hoo Greg: (singing) Dorothy and Wags have joined us too Wags': Ruff! With Henry in his eight-legged pants Henry: Whoa! So let's get together with everyone and (with The Other Wiggles singing) Go go go, go, go, go Wiggles: (singing) Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Greg: (singing) Welcome to our TV Show Wiggles: (singing) Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Greg: (singing) Everybody let's, everybody let's Everybody let's (children singing) go, go, go, go! (Captain Feathersword laughs, Wags barks & Dorothy giggles until when the song finishes while shot transition to Murray, Anthony & Greg are waving to the left side except Jeff is waving to the right side then it translates to the Wiggles having a great time at Network Wiggles during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Murray: Well, everyone, we've had a great time here today at Network Wiggles. We hope you had fun too. We'll see you next time. Bye-bye! Greg: 'Bye! (Camera closing transition to the endboard is shown with a yellow background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002